Unwanted Son
by ConnorFilm
Summary: Conner had a few issues, the biggest one being he was the cloned son of The Man of Steel. Reviews are welcome. Loosely based on Young Justice. More Superboy/Superman centric, though YJ are seen and mentioned.
1. Chapter 1 CONNER

"It was such bullshit, I've been here on this planet for almost a year and he still acts like I don't even exist !". Conner was pissed, royally pissed, well he was always pissed. He had finally worked up the courage to talk to Superman one day after Kal-El came to the base to see how the team's missions were going. Conner had tried to start a conversation with Superman, but the man had completely blown him off, simply saying "talk to Batman". And just like that, the Man of Steel walked away. Conner was crushed. Why did the man hate him so much, he didn't understand it, well okay , that was a lie , he totally understood why his fath-, I mean his DNA donor, hated him.

Superman had been thrown a 16 year old son, and well for most fathers they had 9 months to prepare for this, Superman had 0. And it wasn't like Conner was an infant, he wasn't in diapers, didn't need someone to raise him, bathe him, cook for him. Well , honestly he almost was an infant , if Conner really thought about it he was only really a year old , he just had the physicality of a teenager. But that was besides the point , he didn't care if Superman didn't want to be his dad , he just needed a friend , a mentor. He was at the point of just saying "forget it", and simply not caring what the Man of Steel thought about him. He needed to clear his head. He stopped staring at the ceiling and rolled off his bed.

* * *

Conner loved riding motorcycles, loved racing down the road, and loved the wind whipping through his hair. It was nice to forget everything else and just focus and concentrate on riding down the highway. He returned to the base about an hour later, he wasn't sure; he didn't really keep track of time. He walked into his room and noticed an unmarked manila envelope. He opened it up and inside was a folder, Conner looked around the room confused. Robin passed by his room "Oh hey Conner, yeah I guess someone sent you something in the mail". Conner opened the folder and noticed a simple note with an address.

"**You think you know everything about PROJECT CADMUS.**

**There are many things you need to know about your creation and what exactly that project had in mind for you.**

**If you're curious and want more information, I suggest you go to the address i provided at 2 tomorrow afternoon."**

_**-Alexander Joseph**_

Conner firstly wondered how the hell this person knew where he resided, but honestly that was beside the point right now. He looked at the address and typed it in Google Maps; the computer said the building was located in Metropolis. But it wasn't any normal office building, nope it was LEXCORP. THE Lexcorp , the one owned by Lex Luthor, Superman's arch-nemesis. Well tonight had gotten a hell of alot more interesting. He rubbed his eyes and put the folder by his bed and got under the covers. What was the point of trying to get sleep after getting something like this.

Ah , sleep. He remembered how long it took for him to actually grasp the concept of sleep after being broke out of Cadmus. Most nights he wouldn't get any sleep at all, the nightmares kept him up. The nightmares really never went away, but he learned to deal with them, and snuff out the horrific thoughts for a few hours. Conner turned and tossed in the bed, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen tomorrow.

* * *

Conner woke up the next morning , he had thought long and hard about if he was going to go to Metropolis. He came to the conclusion that he really had nothing to lose. Conner drove out of the base on his favorite motorbike and headed for Metropolis. He had told the team he was riding to town to get some breakfast. He couldn't believe they bought that one. As he rode down the highway he had no idea what was going to happen , but he knew one thing. It was better than sitting around waiting for sweet old daddy to warm up to him.

* * *

Metropolis wasn't that far away from the league's base so it only took him a few hours to reach Metropolis. The steel jungle was breathtaking , Conner rode through the streets just staring at everything. He saw the Lexcorp building down the street , and he took a deep breath, riding onward. He parked his bike and walked through the tall glass doors to the building. It was breathtaking and beautifully constructed. He walked up to the front desk, which was a hunk of untouched marble. Before he could ask a question a man in a nice black Armani suit walked up to Conner.

"Conner?"

Conner looked at the man , he seemed to be part of a security team.

"Uh yes?"

"Can you come with me sir?"

Conner nodded and followed the man up to a elevator. They both got in and the elevator went higher and higher , Conner just stared at the numbers rising , higher and higher, "like a speeding bullet", Conner sarcastically thought.

The elevator dinged at the top floor and the smooth metallic doors opened to a huge office room.

"He'll be with you shortly."

The man got back into the elevator and Conner was alone, he walked around the huge office. He looked out at the skyline of Metropolis. The sun was just about to set, and the sky was cast in an vibrant, orange hue. It was beautiful. He would die to live in a place like this. Maybe someday, if he was lucky enough. He had always wanted to live in a city, cities fascinated him. The tall towers, the busy night life.

"Superboy, the genetic clone of Superman, the Man of Steel."

Conner's daydreaming was interrupted, he turned around and saw him , Alexander Joseph , otherwise known as Lex Luthor.

He was dressed in a nice, black designer suit, with a green, vibrant tie. Lex closed the door behind him, and slowly walked towards his desk, extending his arms.

"Welcome to LexCorp Conner, I'm glad we finally have the pleasure of meeting. We have so much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2 LEX

Conner stared at Lex, unable to move or speak. Luthor smirked. ''Are you speechless lad?'' Conner couldn't think of what exactly he wanted to say, but he finally worked up the courage, figured it out, and stumbled the words out.

"Why did you bring the clone of your arch-nemesis to your building?''

"Well son, I simply want to help you, you seem lost and confused."

''Why the hell would you want to help me Luthor?''

Luthor pondered that question for a bit before walking over to the mini-bar and poured himself a class of scotch. He motioned the boy to come and sit down by his office desk. Conner slowly moved away from the huge windows and sat down.

"You want to learn more about why you were created right?"

"Luthor, I already know why I was created, Cadmus created me to kill and replace Superman."

Lex gulped down the whole glass of scotch and slammed the glass on the granite desk.

''Wrong, so very wrong Conner, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Do you want to know the real reason Cadmus made you?''

Conner continued to stare down Luthor. He regretted even coming to meet the man, Luthor made his skin crawl.

"Cadmus created you Conner not just to kill Superman, oh no, that was just the very beginning. You see Conner, after you were to kill Superman; you were then supposed to kill the entire Justice League, every last member."

Conner immediately stood up from the table, staggering away. "YOU'RE LIEING LEX!"

"Am I Conner? You do realize I'm the one who funded the Cadmus project; I'm the one who made you"

Conner was horrified, he couldn't believe it. Could Lex truly be the one who created him, created all of this?

"You created Cadmus? You created me?"

"No Conner, I wasn't the one who came up with the idea but I funded it 100%. You see I jumped at the opportunity to create a clone, a clone that was under our control, a clone with the same abilities as Superman."

This was all too much, he had known Cadmus was a government program, but funded by Lex Luthor? It all made sense, all of it.

"How the hell do you even know my civilian name?"

"Conner, you didn't think I would risk you getting loose or discovered without precautions."

Conner had an absolute look of dumbfound on his face. Luthor simply smirked.

"Conner, there is a small camera located in your right eye. I've seen everything, know everything."

Conner was horrified beyond belief, this whole time Lex had a little show to his screwed up life. Lex saw everything...which meant he knew where the justice base was located.

"Why are you telling me this, now I'm going to return to my base and I'm going to get this removed!"

"Why Conner, I thought you wanted to know everything? I thought you wanted to know all the secrets. And I know you're wondering why I haven't annihilated your base since I know exactly where it is. Well, that would just be too easy wouldn't it, where's the fun in that ?"

Conner at this point had gone over to the elevator and kept pressing the elevator button, it wasn't working. Of course it wasn't.

"I want to help you Conner, I truly do. I know he hasn't been there for you, I know he doesn't care about you. But I want to be there for you, help you reach your full potential." Lex tried to put his hand on the boy's shoulder, but Conner jerked away.

"No, you're doing this for your own goals; you're going to try to make me a weapon again Lex. He doesn't care about me, and neither do you, no one does."

The elevator doors opened and Conner got in. Luthor backed away from the doors.

"You're going to realize you can trust me son, sooner or later, it's only a matter of time."

With that, Luthor handed Conner a card with his phone number on it.

"I'll be expecting a call sooner or later, just think about all I have told you, if I really wanted to retool you as a weapon, if I really wanted to destroy you, why would I have told you everything."

Conner stopped the metallic doors from closing.

"You haven't told me everything, was Superman the only person I was cloned from? Were there any other donors?"

Lex simply smiled.

"Like I said son, when the time is right and you have thought over everything I just told you, call me. We can set up another meeting."

* * *

With that the metallic doors of the elevator closed. Conner slumped against the cold metal elevator wall. He had just gotten so much information thrown at him all at once, it was simply too much to handle. He was created to kill all the Justice League? Luthor and god knows who else had been watching his actions and surroundings all this time. He had a goddamn camera in his eye? Conner rubbed his eyes, he was suddenly so tired. The doors opened and he walked out of the elevator and the building as fast as he could. He wasn't going to tell his friends anything. But he seriously needed to get that camera removed. That was just majorly creepy. He started the motorbike and rode off. He couldn't even focus on the concrete jungle that was Metropolis. He passed the Daily Planet. He had always wanted to go in there. Superman had such a strong connection to that place, and that connection's name was Lois Lane. He had always wanted to meet the woman. That famous interview she had done with Kal-El was one of the first things Conner had read once he was out of the pod.

"What the hell, I'm already here" he thought, Conner turned his bike around and headed for the Daily Planet.

* * *

Thanks for the positive reviews guys :) If any of you have any tips or things you want touched on or covered in this story, i'd love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3 THE DAILY PLANET

He saw her, Lois Lane. Boy was she a woman with killer looks, dark brown hair, violet eyes, and a smile that could cure cancer. Okay maybe Conner over exaggerated that last one. But that was beside the point; Conner could totally see why Superman was enamored with the woman. The star reporter was wearing a simple green shirt, and a nice black skirt that ended right around her knees. Conner had parked his bike behind the building, and had surprisingly been able to go the office space of the building without any trouble with security. He was standing in the main doorway right before you go into the office spaces for the employees, just staring at Lois. He looked outside one of the windows, it was getting dark, he should head back to the base soon.

"You need something kid."

Conner turned and saw a ginger haired young man standing by him.

"Uh no sir, just visiting the place I guess."

The man smirked, "call me Jimmy, Sir sounds way too formal, and you must be pretty bored to visit The Daily Planet."

Conner smiled, "I'm Conner, I was in town and kinda couldn't resist coming to The Daily Planet, and I also kinda wanted to see the famous Lois Lane."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "everyone wants to see the famous Lois Lane."

Conner turned back to see Lois going over to a guy in glasses who looked eerily familiar to him. The guy walked over to Lois's desk following her but not before tripping on something and almost falling face first in the ground.

Okay, Conner was for the most part an emotionally distant guy; he smiled here and there, laughed every one and a while, but kept to himself. But seeing that guy almost fall on his ass made Conner's horrible day after seeing Luthor just a tiny bit better and he laughed. Conner guessed he had laughed a little too loud because the guy proceeded to look straight at the source of where the laughter came from. When the guy saw where the laughter had come from he looked like he had just seen a ghost, as his face became very pale. Conner suddenly felt awkward, maybe he shouldn't of laughed at the guy.

"What are you looking at Mr. Kent?"

"Nothing Jimmy, I guess uh, I guess I was just uh, daydreaming", Kent stared a while more at the boy by Jimmy before turning back to Lois. He talked to Lois awhile more and then walked towards the two.

"Who's your friend Jimmy?"

"Oh, his name is Conner, he was bored and in town so he decided to drop in and see this fascinating place", thick sarcasm rolled off Jimmy's tongue.

Clark turned to Conner, "Well Conner, my name is Clark Kent, nice to meet you."

Clark held out his large hand, and Conner hesitantly shook it, god there was something so familiar about this guy.

"Nice to meet you too Clark, and excuse me for asking but have we met before?"

"I uh, I don't think so Conner, why you ask?"

"I don't know, your voice just sounds….familiar I guess. I don't know; forget about it, I'm crazy."

Clark smiled weakly, "happens to the best of us son."

Conner nodded his head slowly, "I guess sir, so how's working with Ms. Lane."

Clark chuckled, "let's just say she's a hand full kid, now if you two would excuse me, I uh, got some work to do." The smile immediately fell from his face and he walked off. Conner turned to Jimmy, "he seems nice."

"Yeah, farmboy is pretty nice."

"Well, uh I guess I better get going, Ms. Lane looks busy, and maybe I'll come back some other time."

Jimmy nodded. Conner excused himself and walked out of the office; he turned a corner, pulled out his phone to text one of the members, and ran into Clark. Clark had been cleaning his glasses and when the two bumped into each other, they had fallen on the floor.

"Oh my god Mr. Kent, I'm so sorry", Conner reached down and grabbed his glasses. Clark had his hands over his eyes like he was rubbing them. Conner looked at the glasses and peered through them before handing them to Clark. Guy had terrible vision.

Clark grabbed them quickly and put them on. He rushed by the boy in a flash , saying "It's no problem Conner, thanks."

Conner was shell shocked, when he handed the glasses to Clark, for a split second the reporter looked exactly like Super-. "No, that's crazy; do you realize how crazy that sounds Conner?", he thought to himself. He had seen that face for a split second without the thick dorky glasses, he'd seen those pure crystal blue eyes, the exact same as his. He shoved it off, he was looking too much into it. He carried on his way to his motorcycle. He had to get back to the base; he had a lot of explaining to do. As he zoomed out of the city, he realized how much he hated the justice base. It wasn't anything to do with the members of the team. He just wished he could have a place that he could truly call home. He zoomed down the highway, letting the wind, whip through his hair.

* * *

short-ish chapter i know, college is really starting to become overwhelming.


	4. Chapter 4 Unwanted Son

Conner was screaming in pain and absolute agony. Never before had he felt pain like this, in any degree. The red liquid was flowing into his veins through an IV line. His crystal sky blue eyes were slowly beginning to cloud. He struggled to remain conscious but it became harder with every passing minute He was in a bleached white hospital, almost laboratory room, but he knew the room and the building as a matter of fact, all too well. CADMUS. He was back in living hell, the living hell that created the birthed bastard, cloned, artificial son. A son no one wanted.

"So desperate for someone to care isn't that right Project KR?"

The boy of steel used his quickly fleeting strength he had left and turned his head to see the man he stupidly and blindly had trusted. What an absolute fool Conner had been. No wonder his own father hated his very existence. Lex Luthor walked towards the boy, emerging out of the shadows.

"Oh Conner, it's quite alright, you see you're going to become obedient today. Today my boy, you are going to become the best you can possibly be. You're not familiar with it, but you have some special juice flowing into your veins at the moment. Red Kryptonite is a very special thing. It makes you lose the pure morals that you have, makes you act on your deepest darkest desires and it removes all inhibitions you have. Most importantly though, you'll become my pet."

Lex took a mirror and it shoved it in Conner's face. Conner almost threw up. His eyes were completely pure red, with tiny dark red veins crawling around his eyes. Conner screamed like he never screamed before. He tried to fight it, fight the darkness quickly spreading throughout his body.

"Conner, you my perfectly created boy, you are going to KILL THE MAN OF STEEL."

Conner looked at Luthor and thought about what he said, and he started laughing, laughing louder than he ever had. He liked that idea, he liked it a lot. Luthor smirked. Everything was in order.

**48 Hours earlier.**

Conner rode off from the base, trying so hard to not let the tears fall from his face. He was done, done trying, done trying to make the people around him happy. Done with everything.

Conner had walked in on Batman and Superman discussing him. He had just gotten back from training and turned a corner when he heard the two.

"Goddamn it, he showed up at my work."

"Did he know it was you?"

"No, he doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Kal-El you son of a bitch, what's the issue with Conner stopping by the Daily Planet. He doesn't know anything, he was just visiting."

"I don't want that weapon anywhere near me, near my workplace, or near Lois."

"You thick-headed, kryptonian asshole, we all had our doubts about the boy, but he's proven himself to this team, to Robin, and to me. He so desperately yeans for a father-figure, someone he can talk to and train with. He's discovering new abilities every day; he needs someone to help him."

"If you care so much about him, then you train the boy."

"He's your son, what are you so afraid of Kal?"

"HE IS NOT MY SON, HE IS A WEAPON MADE TO DESTROY AND REPLACE ME AND I AM NOT HIS FATHER NOR WILL I EVER BE."

"Yeah well, sorry to keep disappointing you Clark."

The two turned and saw Conner standing near the doorway of the room; Conner's eyes were glistering with wetness, trying so hard to fight back the tears, he had to be strong. It was the first time Clark saw that kind of emotion in the clone. Superman's face quickly fell. Clones weren't supposed to feel were they? Conner slowly walked away, and his sadness and loneliness turned to anger and rage. He ran into his room, grabbed his keys, strode by by the mirror hanging on the wall, and slammed his fist through the glass and drywall.

Batman walked past Clark, "You know Clark; sometimes you can be a great honorable man, and other times you can be one of the most stubborn assholes I've met."

Clark suddenly felt like complete and utter shit. Was he too hard on the boy? Did he let his own fear and anger cloud his judgement? Superman slumped against the wall and rubbed his eyes. He slowly replayed all the times he and the boy had met. He replayed every moment he disregarded the boy. He walked out of the base, and flew into the sky. He needed to think.

* * *

Conner had driven on his motorcycle for god knows how long. He didn't care where he was going; he just knew he didn't want to be anywhere near "there".

Connor found himself stopping at a gas station outside of Metropolis. He was refilling his cycle and was fumbling with his wallet when Lex's business card fell out. Conner bent down and picked it up. He looked at the while manila card for a while. He pulled out his phone and dialed the private number on the back of the card.

"Who is this?"

"Um, Mr. Luthor?"

"Ah Conner, I'm so glad you finally called, I knew you would."

"Can i come by the office today sir?"

"Sure, that would be fine my boy."

Conner hung up and got back on his motorcycle and rode off, headed for Lexcorp.

* * *

Luthor put the phone down and walked to his office desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a thick lead box. He unlocked the box, and pulled out a sharp shard of Kryptonite. He twirled the shard around his fingers letting it shine in the light, before putting it back in the lead box. He smirked to himself, and got up from the granite table. He had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5 Father Vs Son

**Blood was running down Clark's arms.**

"Conner stay with me okay."

Conner was gasping for air; blood was flowing out of the open wound that was torn across his neck.

Clark was holding the boy in his arms, struggling to put pressure on the wound, but it was useless.

The boy's crystal blue eyes started to close.

"Don't you die on me Conner, stay awake!"

Conner's eyes closed and his body went limp. Regret flowed through Clark's body; he never got to know his son, he rejected and disowned him for so long. Now Conner was gone, as was Kal-El's chance to ever get to make it up to his son. Suddenly Conner's arm whipped forward and grabbed onto Clark's neck, throwing him against a blue metallic wall. Conner pulled the Kryptonite out of his neck and embedded it down Clark's chest. Clark screamed in agony.

"You were right weren't you Clark? I'm a monster made to destroy you. That's exactly what I'm going to do. "

Conner slammed the kryptonite into Clark's neck.

* * *

Clark woke up in a sweaty haze, twisting in the heap of bed sheets.

Clark had decided to go home early. He couldn't focus working at the Daily Planet, after Conner had walked in on him and Bruce arguing. That image of Conner struggling so hard not to cry was burnt into Clark's mind.

Clark walked from the bed into the bathroom and filled up a glass of water, rubbing his head. He had a horrible headache. Clark was starting to doubt everything he originally thought about the clone. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use, he was up and awake. He signed and went into the living room and turned on the TV. Suddenly he heard a scream outside in the distance. Clark grabbed his suit, and flung himself out of the window in super speed. He flew towards the scream, flying past all the high skyscrapers. He found the scream coming from Metropolis Park. He flew over the park and saw Conner strewn on the ground, not moving, completely and utterly still. Clark floated to the ground, and checked the surroundings as he slowly made his way to the boy. He knelt down besides Conner and checked for a pulse. He found one

"Superboy, can you hear me?"

Conner opened his eyes and turned towards the Man of Steel.

Superman was jolted back as his crystal blue eyes met Conner's infected fiery hell red eyes.

"Loud and clear boy scout"

Conner swiftly jammed his fist into Superman's face sending him flying across the park.

Conner grabbed a tree by the trunk, and tore it out of the ground, roots and all.

Superman got himself up from the ground just as the tree was smacked into his body, sending him flying into the ground, creating a small crater.

"What are you doing Superboy?" Superman yelled as he got out of the fresh crater.

"My job Kal-El. What I was created to do, destroy Superman."

Conner raced towards Superman, his fists ready for impact. Superman flew off the ground and landed right behind Conner, grabbing him and slamming him into the ground, full force. Superman put his foot on Conner's chest.

"Stop it Superboy, you're not thinking clearly. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me Superman? It's a little too late for that."

Conner grabbed Superman's foot and swung him to the ground, launching an attack of punches into Kal-El's Face. Superman grabbed Conner and punched him in the face. He grabbed the teen, putting him in a headlock.

"I saw your eyes, you're not thinking clear, this isn't you. You're under some control."

"You know, I'm thinking clearly for the first time in a long time."

"No, this isn't you Conner."

"How the hell would you know what is and isn't me. You haven't been a part of my life at all. You hate me. You can't stand the sight of me."

"Tha-That's not true."

Conner laughed loudly, "OH wow, you really are a horrible liar you know that boy scout? You don't know a thing about me. Do you know I'm stuck looking like this for the rest of my pathetic life? I won't age a day after 17. Do you know when my Birthday is? You don't know a damn thing about me, so don't try to play the Daddy role all of a sudden."

"Conner, I don't want us to fight. I know I haven't been there for you, and that's my entire fault. I was scared and overwhelmed when I found out about your existence; I was angry, angry that someone had used my DNA."

Conner's entire body relaxed. Superman slowly removed his hold on the boy. Conner just stood there staring at the ground.

Superman put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Conner grabbed it.

"SORRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO CUT IT FATHER."

Conner grabbed Superman's face and slammed it into his knee before throwing the Boy Scout across the park. Conner pulled out a communication device.

"I'm ready."

Suddenly a black van raced down the hill, into the middle of the park. Superman got up from the tree he was slammed full force into. The van door opened and Lex Luthor walked out.

"Luthor, I should of know you were involved in all this."

"Involved in what Kal-El? I'm simply here to watch the show."

"What did you do to Superboy Luthor?"

"Why me? I didn't do anything at all you overgrown Boy Scout. I simply showed Superboy his full potential. Conner and I, we understand each other. You could almost say that we have a father and son relationship."

Superman gritted his teeth,"Luthor, you're not his father."

"And you are Boy Scout? You haven't been there for him, I have. Isn't that right kiddo."

Superman turned around right when Conner slammed the Kryptonite-tipped needle into Kal-El's neck. The sedative quickly spread throughout his body.

"You know, Conner may be under the wonderful effects of Red Kryptonite, But I'm not telling him to do all of this. I'm not forcing him to partake in this. All it does is bring out his deepest desires."

Superman stumbled to the grassy ground. Conner knelt beside him, laughing lightly.  
"No fear, it's a simple sedative, though we had to make it powerful enough where it could knock out a rhino."

Superman's vision began to cloud and blur. Conner walked over and grabbed Superman by his red boots, dragging him to the black van. He dragged Big Blue into the van. Lex got in and closed the door. The vehicle raced off, out of sight.

* * *

**HOURS EARLIER**

Conner walked into the office, the security guard closed the door.

"Ah, my boy. I knew you would be back, only a matter of time."

"I-I didn't know where else to go, he, he hates me, with every fiber of his being."_  
_

"Well, I certainty don't hate you my boy. You have alot of promise and potential."

"You..uh, you never answered my question last time we talked."

"Which would be?"

"Was Superman's DNA, the only DNA used to create me? Are-are you my father Luthor."

Lex laughed to himself, walking out to his office table, pulling out a thick lead box. Luthor opened the box, and suddenly Conner felt sick to his stomach. Luthor pulled out the thick shard of shining green death. Conner stumbled to the ground, his knees suddenly weak. Luthor knelt down by the boy.

"YES, i'm your father. You, my boy, are so very lucky. You have the DNA of the greatest criminal mastermind of our time. My blood runs through your veins. You and I, we are going to conquer the world, as father and son. "

Conner felt sick to his stomach, it couldn't be true. He couldn't possibly share the DNA of Lex Luthor, Superman's arch-nemesis.

Lex pushed the shard of death into the boy's upper chest. Conner screamed in absolute pain and agony. Conner had never felt pain like this before, to any degree.

"Why are you doing this?", Conner screamed.

"Because, it's what i do best, you are going to do exactly what you were created for."

Lex pushed a button on his belt, and 4 men in black suits entered the room, grabbing Conner and lifting him away.

"The car ready boys?"

"Yes Mister Luthor."

**"Good, tell them to get the room ready."**

* * *

I'm very proud of this chapter. Yes, Lex did say he was the father of Conner, BUT, who says that Luthor isn't just saying that to try and screw with Conner, and get under his skin. ;-) All will be revealed later.


	6. Chapter 6 Cadmus

**"Wake up!"**

Conner slapped Kal-El across the face; Superman woke up to a jolt. He squinted his crystal blue eyes a few times, surveying his surroundings. He was in a laboratory.

Conner was standing over the Man of Steel. Superman felt so weak.

"Welcome to Cadmus Superman."

Superman turned to the clone. He looked around and saw he was confined to a table. He looked up and saw the steady beam of Kryptonite hitting down on him from a laser.

"Don't fear, it's a low dose of Kryptonite, not enough to kill you, at least not yet. You know, they used to test that green beam of death on me all the time."

"Conner, don't-don't do this. You must fight it, this isn't you. The red kryptonite is making you do this."

"No, for the first time, I see everything so clearly. I see all the truth. I see all the liars."

Conner turned to look at Kal as he said this, smiled weakly, and punched Superman squarely in the face.

"It's wonderful to feel pain isn't it?"

Lex entered the laboratory, which was more like an operation room.

"Ah, Boy Scout is up and awake?"

Conner nodded his head, and stepped away from the table the Last Son of Krypton was strapped to.

"Well Superman, I'm so glad you're here, we can end our story for good. Conner or should I say Project KR, was as you know created to replace you. That is precisely what's going to happen this fine evening."

Luthor set a briefcase on a table by Kal-El and opened it up, pulling out a long thick syringe.

"Come on guys, hurry up.", Superman thought.

Luthor pulled out a vial containing a thick green liquid. He uncapped the vial, and inserted the syringe.

Lex held it up to the light, and made sure it was evenly displaced, he didn't want any air bubbles.

He walked over to Superman, and swabbed Kal's neck. Superman twisted and turned. It couldn't end like this, strapped to a table, hopeless.

"Come now Superman, it's going to hurt more if you twist around. Well, it's going to hurt either way really."

Lex inserted the Syringe into Superman's neck.

Superman closed his eyes.

Lex pulled out the syringe before inserting the kryptonite into Superman.

"You know, the more I think about it Conner, the more I realize as much as I'd love to kill him myself. It'd be incredibly selfish of me wouldn't it?"

Conner's red glowing eyes twisted in confusion at his master, his father.

Lex smiled.

"I think Conner, you and I would enjoy this more if YOU pulled the plug."

Conner looked at Superman and then to Lex, and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Lex walked over to Superboy, and handed him the syringe, the syringe that would end it all. It would end the life of the man who hated Conner, who was disgusted to even look at him.

Conner walked over to his father. He looked at the kryptonite tipped needle, and then to his father's pleading face.

"This is going to hurt you, more than it's going to hurt me."

Conner slammed the needle into the skin of his father and-

Two guards ran into the medical room.

"Luthor sir! The Justice League is here!"

Luthor sighed, and then laughed to himself, shaking his head.

"You have a tracker on you don't you?"

Superman smiled weakly.

Luthor turned to Conner, "Wait until I get back to kill him got it?"

Superboy nodded. Luthor walked out with the guards, and shut the giant sliding metal door to the medical bay.

Superboy turned to Superman, "We both know I can't wait. Waiting for Lex to get back is a serious miscalculation. We both know him and his men don't stand a chance against the whole team. "

Conner twirled the syringe around his fingers.

"Son, please don't do this."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"You're right, I don't do I? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I made you feel like my bastard son. When you walked in on me and Batman, and I saw so much pain, hurt, and sadness on your face, I realized something. I realized I had made a serious mistake, I saw that you were human, you could feel, you could hurt. I realized I had let my own anger and fear about your creation, make up my mind about you."

"Stop taking, SHUT UP", Conner gritted through his teeth.

"I'm so sorry Conner; I want to make it up to you. I want to be the mentor, the friend, the father you need. No matter how long it takes, I will prove myself to you. I know I can't take back what I've done. I was so overwhelmed with so many different emotions when I found out about your existence. I was so scared; I wasn't ready to be a father. I was so angry someone used my DNA. To be truthful, I didn't think you even needed me, you were already practically an adult."

Tears were streaming down Conner's face. The usually emotionally-void clone couldn't hold the emotions in any longer.

"I wasn't an adult, sure physicality wise I'm a young adult, but mentally no. I'm still so confused about this world every day. I was a child, I still am a child. I needed you to help me, I needed someone, and YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME, YOU NEVER WERE THERE FOR ME!"

"I know Conner and I'm sorry. I can't say those two words enough. I'm so sorry my son. I know you are angry with me, I know you want to take out your rage and anger on me. But don't do this. Don't end my life thinking it will make you feel better. It won't. You think it'll fill that empty hole inside of you, but it won't."

Conner's eyes slowly were returning back to normal, the fiery red veins disappearing. His eyes were a very dull blue.

"Conner, my son, please let me go."

Fighting and gunshots were heard faintly in the distance. The League was closing in.

Conner slowly walked over and pulled the lever, the steady beam of Kryptonite ended. Superboy slumped against the cold, metallic wall, and broke down in tears. He dropped the syringe on the floor.

Superman slowly got off the table with a heavy grunt. He was still very weak. He had to get in contact with some of the rays of the sun. He turned and saw Conner. He slowly walked over to the boy. He knelt down, and sat next to him. Kal-El put his hand on Conner's shoulder. Conner looked up at him. Regret was filled in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..I-"

Superman grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. The young man quickly latched on to his father, his fingers frantically grabbed the red cape, never wanting to let go. For a few moments Conner got to be the child he never was, being consoled by his father.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Conner. You were played. But it happens to the best of us."

Conner still latched on, his hands grabbing at the red cape, the tears still streaming down his face, he didn't want to let go. The two sat there for a few minutes as Superman consoled Conner, rubbing his back. Superman used his free arm and pulled the tracker device from his yellow belt. He pushed a button.

"Superman we are near your location. Luthor escaped. Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine Flash. I'll meet you guys in a few minutes."

Superman put the tracker back in his belt, and looked at his son.

"I'm more than fine."

Conner pulled away from Superman, they both slowly stood up.

"So what happens now?"

"The League and I will need to debrief you. Are you up for that?"

Conner nodded his head and wiped the remaining tears off his face.

"Alright then, come on."

**Superman wrapped his arm around Conner's shoulder, and the two left the room.**

* * *

_Story is far from over, JL will debrief him, take blood samples , ect. Luthor might just come back for revenge **;-)**_

_**Also explanation why Conner wasn't fazed by the kryptonite : when under the effects of Red K, the effects of kryptonite don't faze you. Kinda BS explanation but...**_


	7. Chapter 7 Watchtower

He told them everything. He told them about the camera in his eye, about meeting Luthor, about Luthor knowing where the Young Justice base was. He told them how Luthor was his apparent father and about the Red Kryptonite. Batman was the one who debriefed the boy; well Conner would call it more like interrogating. The Dark Knight took a blood sample, and told Conner they would remove the camera in his eye soon.

After a few hours, Superboy was let go, the League deciding the boy wasn't a threat, at least not now. The cloned Boy of Steel was sitting in the medical bay of The Watchtower, he hadn't moved since Batman had taken a sample of his blood. He was in his own world, out of touch with reality. He was overwhelmed with so many thoughts and ideas swimming around in his mind. Regret, shame, and sadness; all were filling his entire body. He had fought his father, had acted as Luthor's bitch. Conner buried his head in his hands and wept. He was a failure, both as a clone and as a son. His father said all those things back at Cadmus, just so he could get free. He didn't mean anything he said to Conner. His father didn't love him, no one did.

A strong hand grabbed Conner's shoulder. He whipped his head up from his hands and stared in the face of Superman; Man of Steel. Conner quickly turned away from Superman, he couldn't face him, couldn't stand to look at him.

"Son…"

Conner tightly shut his eyes.

"Please don't call me that. I don't deserve it."

Superman pulled a chair next to the boy, and sat down.

"Now Conner, you have done things you're ashamed of, you have done things that you regret. That does not mean you're any less, and that doesn't mean you aren't my son."

Conner slowly turned to his father.

"Conner, we all make mistakes, even me. It's what makes us human."

"Superman, I can't undo what I've done-"

"Neither can I, I can never take back the way I treated you, what I can do is try my best to make up for it. Will you let me do that Conner?"

Conner thought for a while, the air between them thick with animosity. Conner finally spoke up.

"Ok Superman."

Superman smiled, "Dad. If we are going to try and make this work, I think it's mandatory if you refer to me as dad."

Conner smiled.

"Ok…..Dad."

Conner had waited so long for that word to come out of his mouth; it came from his lips so naturally.

Conner was pulled into a hug by his father, as Kal-El clapped his son on the back.

"So what's going to happen to the Young Justice base, Luthor knows where it is."

"We are going to move you and the team to another base. I also set up an operation for that camera in your eye today."

Conner got very nervous, he never talked to anyone about it, but Conner had a huge fear of operations and hospitals in general, after spending weeks in that Cadmus hell. They tortured him everyday, he would never forget the ghastly things that were subjected to his body on a daily basis. Kal-El saw the obvious stress in the boy's face when he told him that.

"Unless you don't want to do the operation today."

"How are they going to cut it out?"

"The doctors aren't cutting anything Conner; they'll hook up a machine next to you, which will emit electromagnetic frequencies that will short circuit and effectively destroy the camera."

Superman saw the huge wave of relief hit Superboy.

"I'm willing to do that today."

The two got up and headed off to the room that was situated next to the medical bay. Superman entered the room with Conner, and he was sat down. The two medical doctors turned to the Man of Steel.

"We are going to ask you to leave Superman."

Superman nodded, and patted Conner on the back. "I'll be right outside okay?"

Conner nodded, as his newly christened father slowly left the room.

The two doctors, wheeled the machine over to the boy. One of the doctors' turned on the machine, and Conner heard the humming echo throughout the room. The other doctor pulled a metal stick off a slot on the side of the machine, and walked up, facing the boy.

"You ready son?"

Conner nodded his head, let's get this over with, he just wanted to go back to the base. Oh how he would have loved to see Megan's and Robin's faces currently.

"Close your eyes."

Conner slowly closed his crystal blue eyes, as the doctor turned the dial up on the humming machine, and touched the metal stick to Conner's closed eye. Conner started to feel a tickling sensation behind his eye. The doctor's turned the dial up, and the tickling sensation behind his eye slowly increased, it started feeling more like an itch. Suddenly Conner grabbed his eye, as he felt the camera short-circuit and implode inside of him. He gasped for air, as he abruptly, violently felt sick to his stomach; he had felt this feeling before. **Kryptonite**. Conner dropped to the floor grabbing his skull as his screamed in horrific agony.

"SUPERMANNNNN!"

Kal-El nearly ripped the metal door apart as he rushed into the room, his first sight seeing the young man twisting in agony on the floor, screaming. Superman ran to the boy, picking him up from the floor. Conner was squirming and twitching very turbulently. Superman felt strangely weak all of a sudden.

"Superboy, what's wrong? CONNER!?"

Conner grabbed Superman's cape and twisted it in his hands.

"Kry-Kryptonite**…**must've**…..**been in camera**…**I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN!"

The camera had a small piece of Kryptonite embedded in it; Luthor had requested that in case of the camera being tampered with. Superman laid down the boy on a medical table. He couldn't believe it. Superman's hands balled into fists of fury. He would break Lex Luthor in two.

"Superman, we have to get this out of him now! It's slowly killing him. We need to sedate him."

"NO! Don't try to extract it from his head, he's squirming around too violently, and we don't have the right sedatives around to sedate him. Let me get some help."

"Then hurry as fast as you can now!"

Superman raced out of the room at the speed of light, he hoped J'onn was present. He raced to the main control room, and found who he was looking for.

"J'onn! I need your help now!"

* * *

The two raced into the medical room, the two doctors were strapping the boy down to the medical table. Superman motioned for the two to move away. J'onn walked over the boy, and waved his hand over Conner's head.

"We need to move fast Kal-El, the piece of Kryptonite is small, but it's getting dangerously close to the boy's brain."

"What should we do J'onn?"

"I can try to move the piece to another part of his body using my telekinesis."

Superman nodded his head ardently. "Try it J'onn please."

J'onn closed his eyes, and placed his head on Conner's forehead. The boy was struggling and twisting but calmed when J'onn placed his hand on the boy. He slowly dragged his hand down from Conner's head to his neck, to his shoulder, to his right arm, being careful not to hit any bones or veins.

"I suggest getting a scalpel now Doctors."

The doctors scrambled around and extracted a Kryptonite-tipped needle and carefully cut into Conner's arm. They grabbed forceps and eagerly removed the tiny piece of Kryptonite. Superman had backed away to the far end of the room; he was starting to sweat intensely once the kryptonite was removed. The doctors' put the piece of green death in a lead canister and then went to sewing up the incision on Superboy's arm. Superman graciously thanked J'onn.

Superboy had fallen into unconsciousness after the doctors' started cutting into his arm; Kal-El picked up the boy, and carried him to a cot in the other room. He laid the boy down, and sat next to the boy. Superman examined his son's face, they truly did look alike. Not identical twins, but obviously related. Superman smiled grimly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry son. It's always something isn't it? I'm hopeful you'll have a break of the bad luck soon."

* * *

Conner woke up dazed and confused; he viciously grabbed at his arm, and saw the raw cut sewn up. He dropped his head back on the warm pillow. He just wanted to go home. Conner really didn't have a home, unless you consider the base, which was being relocated, which was his fault. It was always his fault wasn't it? He turned on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. Useless. He got up, and walked out of the room, and started to tour the corridors of the Watchtower. Superboy walked down a hall, taking a right. He passed by a room, and then backed up a little when he heard Batman and Superman talking.

"I don't know if that's possible Clark."

"Do you know how his life will be Bruce? He will never age; he will always look like a seventeen year old boy. He can never have a stable relationship; everyone around him will grow old and die. There has to be a way to fix this."

"Clark, I can re-examine his blood, and see if there is anything I can isolate and reverse the effects on his body, but I'm not promising anything."

"Just try your best Bruce, he doesn't deserve that."

Conner slowly backed away from the doorway. Could they really find a way to make him age, to make him somewhat normal? He shook the thoughts away, and went to find some food. He was starving.

* * *

"Clark, there's something else."

"What is it?"

"I found no traces of Lex Luthor in his blood."

Superman sighed in relief, he loved Conner whether he had Luthor flowing through him or not, but knowing for sure that his son was not tainted with that madmen's blood was a huge relief. "That's great!"

"But I couldn't find who his other DNA donor was, I'm going to have to dig deeper elsewhere from our database."

"Do you have any clues who it could be, do you know what blood type the other donor is?"

"The donor has the blood type equivalent to your Kryptonian blood." I'm going to have to examine his blood more."

Superman nodded his head. If Luthor wasn't the other DNA donor, then who was?

* * *

Yes, I'm ready for hatemail, i know in the comics Conner's DNA donors were Superman and Luthor. But i want to try something different, and almost every fanfic about Conner on this site, always has Luthor as the other donor.


	8. Chapter 8 Argument at Metropolis

**A month.**

A month had passed since Superman and Conner started their relationship as father and son. A month since Luthor escaped the Justice League's grasp. Luthor was back to running a billion dollar business. A month since Superboy had that green rock of death removed from his body. The new base for Young Justice was decent, but nothing beat the original. The team said to Conner again and again that the base getting relocated wasn't his fault. But he wasn't an imbecile; he could see it in their eyes. They blamed him, blamed him for making them lose the place they were so accustomed to. Clark tried to call Conner every day. That rarely happened, but the man was obviously trying to continue this relationship the two were trying to build. But Conner wished he tried harder. Conner didn't want to sound like a brat, life isn't perfect. But he just wished that his father tried more to be there for him. He accepted Clark's proposition to make up for the past, but Clark was not making him forget the past. It felt like Clark was just doing the bare-minimum. He truly and utterly understood it though, no one is perfect.

Conner rolled on his back, and stared up at the bare ceiling He could not sleep for the life of him last night. He could never sleep; those ghastly, horrific nightmares would swallow him whole, tear him apart, waking him up in a sweaty haze. It'd been several days since he had gotten any sleep whatsoever, and he was the Boy of Steel, but even Kryptonians need sleep.

Young Justice had no missions today, one of their few "days off". Most of the team members left the base to spend time with their family and friends. Conner was stuck here, alone. He had called Clark, asking if he could stay with him for the day, but Clark was "busy with work at the Planet, I'm sorry son". It infuriated Conner, his father promised to make up for the past, to be there for him, but he barely was. Screw it. Conner got up off the bed, today, he was going to Metropolis.

* * *

Clark walked into the bathroom, taking the thick glasses off, and rubbed his tired blue eyes. Today was exhausting. Conner had been in the back of his mind today. Well, scratch that, Conner had been on his mind the past few days. He feared this; he thought he could step up to the plate, be the father Conner so desperately needed. But he was busy, relentlessly busy. Superman was busy saving Earth, Clark Kent was preoccupied with Daily Planet. He could tell by their last phone call that Conner was starting to become irritated. He didn't blame the boy, he understood. He sighed deeply, splashed some water on his face, and left the restroom.

* * *

Connor timidly entered the office spaces of the Daily Planet. He looked around, seeing the busy employees, moving to and from their desk spaces. Conner had worn a plaid button up shirt over his Superboy shirt, and was standing in the middle of the aisle. He wondered, suddenly why he was here. What was he hoping to accomplish. Clark was going to be furious that he came here.

"You looking for someone kid, or you just planning to stand in my way all day?"

Conner turned around, and faced Lois Lane, star reporter of the Daily Planet. She had dyed her hair a dark strawberry blonde, it complimented her well. But to be fair, the woman could pull off any hair color.

"Uh, I was looking for Clark Kent."

Lois raised her eyebrow at the boy, she instantly could tell the boy and Clark looked very similar.

"Farmboy? You're looking for Farmboy?"

Conner was confused why Lois was calling him that, but nodded his head anyway.

"Well heads up kid, here he comes right now."

Conner quickly turned around as Clark Kent walked towards the two, adjusting his thick, dorky glasses.

"Cousin what are you doing here?"

Conner was confused at the name Clark gave him, and then he remembered Megan telling him a cousin is a part of an extended family. Conner accepted it.

"I was free today, and decided to stop by."

Clark nodded, "It's fine, I'm quite busy today though, I wish you had uh, picked another day, to stop by."

Lois walked away from the two, eying them carefully. She wondered why Clark never mentioned he had a cousin. She'd have to ask Smallville that later.

Clark motioned Conner to follow him into an empty conference room. Conner entered the dark room, and Clark shut the door. Clark closed the blinds, and took off his glasses.

"It was incredibly stupid of you to come here Conner."

Conner was slightly taken back, but knew Clark was going to be mad if he came here.

"You barley call me and check up on things, and when you do call you don't even seem interested in me when I talk about my day. So I'm sorry if I decided to come up here, but you really didn't give me much of a choice did you?"

"Young man, don't talk to me like that. I'm doing the best I can; you have no idea how hard it is to check up on you when I have to deal with the whole world's problems."

Conner kept his eye contact on Clark.

"Then maybe Clark, you shouldn't have agreed to be my father, my dad, if you couldn't manage it, couldn't give me the time of the day."

"That's not fair Conner, I'm trying to do my best, I'm-"

"You are not trying hard enough! Dammit, don't you dare play the it's not fair game Kal. You know what's not fair? What's not fair is having your dad hate your guts for the first year of your existence, having your father trying to make it up to you, and doing a poor ass excuse of it, might I add. "

"Watch your mouth!"

Conner shook his head in anger, this was pointless.

"This is pointless Clark; you just don't care enough about me to try hard enough, still dealing with your inner demons. Well you know what; I'll make this easier on you. You are no longer my dad, don't call me, don't try to contact me, if you do I'll just walk away. I'm done."

Conner, confident he made his point, walked past Clark, and left the Daily Planet, leaving Clark slumped against a wall, completely shocked and in awe.

Conner felt good telling Clark off, it was obvious their father and son relationship wasn't going anywhere, and he was glad he ended it on his own terms. He hoped Superman wasn't going to try to contact him; he didn't need that stress right now. He hoped that he would just move on. Hell, he hoped Clark forgot he even existed. Conner got on his motorcycle and drove away from the Daily Planet. This was the last day Conner would ever be in Metropolis. There was nothing here for him now. He zoomed down the road, away from the concrete, steel jungle.

* * *

**A month earlier**

Batman stared at the screen in awe. This couldn't be correct, there had to be a mistake in the computer software. But that was impossible, he created the supercomputer making sure it was 99.9% accurate. He stared at the screen that said Superboy's other DNA donor was Diana Prince…Wonder Woman. Batman's white lenses flipped up, and he rubbed his tired eyes. He quickly closed the computer screen when he heard the door open and Superman walked into the room.

"Any luck so far Bruce?

"I couldn't find who his other DNA donor was, I'm going to have to dig deeper elsewhere from our database."

"Do you have any clues who it could be, do you know what blood type the other donor is?"

"The donor has the blood type equivalent to your Kryptonian blood." I'm going to have to examine his blood more."

Superman nodded, and left the room. Batman hated lying, well at least to his friend. Kal-El and he had become close friends the past few years of fighting side by side as the Justice League. He had to be absolutely sure that what the computer said was correct. He sighed and started furiously typing away. He had no idea how Diana would react at being a mother, he just hoped she took it better than Kal-El did.

* * *

**The only reason i picked Wonder Woman as Conner's other donor is because of the recent romance of Superman & Wonder Woman in the new 52 DC Comics. :) I feel it can be interesting to write about. I'm very excited. Oh and i threw in that tidbit about Lois dyeing her hair dark strawberry blonde because Amy Adams will have that hair color as Lois in "Man of Steel"**


	9. Chapter 9 Wonder Woman

Diana walked down the lonely, metal corridor of the Justice League watchtower. Batman had called her, telling her to report to the watchtower immediately, only saying that it was an emergency. Diana heard the clicking of her boots, echo down the long, empty hall. She hoped whatever this was about, wasn't too serious. She had quite a strange last few months. Superman was the cause of those strange few months. The second their lips touched, everything in her life changed. They both tried to forget it happened, but she knew as well as he did, that it just wasn't something they could simply push under the rug and forget. She had always admired the man. He was strong, brave, and most of all he was compassionate. He was the ultimate man, simply, he was a good man. He was what all men should try to be, Diana thought. Sure he had his flaws, all men did. He could not, for the life of him, wrap the idea of having a cloned son around his brain. Last they talked, after the Luthor incident; things were getting better between him and the boy, which was good.

Diana shook the thoughts away from her mind, and stepped into the room where Batman was. She first saw Batman sitting by the computer, having the usual bat glare on his face; she walked further into the room and saw Conner sitting in a chair near the corner of the room. Why was the boy here?

"What's the emergency Batman?"

Batman's white lenses that regularly covered his eyes flipped up, and Diana was met with Bruce's brown eyes.

"Please sit down Diana", Batman said in his usual emotionless monotone voice.

Diana looked around the room, and saw a chair not too far away from where Conner was sitting. She walked over and sat down, turning to the boy and smiling. Conner smiled weakly back. Diana could instantly tell he was nervous, nervous about something.

"When I was analyzing Conner's blood trying to find a way to make him age normally, I wanted to make sure his donors were Luthor and Superman. When I sent his blood through a DNA database, the results I got back were, shocking, to say the least Diana. So I kept it to myself, ran multiple more tests, making sure what the computer said wasn't incorrect. "

Diana always made fun of Bruce's gruff voice he used as Batman, she seemed the one more humored then frightened by it. But now, she was intently listening to every word coming out of his mouth. She was slowly realizing why Bruce brought her here. She wasn't stupid, she was piecing it together. She took a deep breath and asked the million dollar question.

"What was the computer saying?"

Bruce looked into Diana's blue eyes. This was going to change a lot of things, and he was not quite sure how the Amazon princess was going to react. But nevertheless, she had to know the truth.

"The computer said you, Diana; you are the other DNA donor used to create Conner."

Conner, when told the news, felt sick to his stomach, not at the idea of Wonder Woman being his mother, but at the thought of another parent rejecting him, throwing him aside, like a piece of trash. He just couldn't deal with that again. He would emotionally and physically shut down. Batman told him Wonder Woman was coming soon, and he wanted to get up and high tail out of there, he just wanted to avoid the whole situation. But here he was, waiting to see how Diana would make an excuse, and throw him aside. He quickly stole a look at Diana. Wonder Woman turned to look at Conner, and saw his face was like that of a child's, hopeful and anxious. Conner turned away to face the wall.

"I'll leave you two alone." Batman left the room, giving the two privacy. Diana just stared into space; this was going to complicate things between her and Kal-El further. She looked to her left, and saw Conner looking the other way, still staring at the wall. Diana could tell the boy was scared, scared to be rejected again. Diana had to admit, he did look like her, she couldn't believe she had not seen this earlier. Just a few months ago, she comforted Conner about his father, she saw the similarities the two of them shared, but shrugged it off.

"Conner-"

"Stop. Just stop Diana; we don't have to say anything about this. We can just pretend this never happened. Superman didn't want me, and I doubt you do either. So let's just go our separate ways."

Conner didn't look at Diana as he said this, and got up, starting towards the door. Diana quickly got up, blocking the door way. Conner looked at the ground.

"Please Diana, just let me go." His voice was flooded with emotion. He was trying to hold back the tears. He just wanted to be somewhere else right now. Anywhere but here.

Diana couldn't let him go, this was her son, her pride and joy, her flesh. She couldn't throw him away like that. She always yearned to be a mother, and this was her opportunity.

Diana swiftly grabbed the boy and pulled him into her chest, wrapping him in a tight, motherly hug.

"Conner, my son, I don't care how you were created, I don't care about any of it. You're my son and I love you."

Conner slowly and apprehensively latched on, wrapping his arms around his mother. He couldn't believe it, his mother accepted him, wanted him, and loved him. Finally someone who wouldn't throw him away, someone he could count on to help him in this world.

"I love you too Mom."

Diana smiled softly, and pulled her son into her embrace even tighter. They were going to make it, as mother and son. Whether Kal-El wanted to be a part of that was beside the point. Diana ran her fingers through Conner's hair, and smiled. She rubbed his back as Conner laid his head on her shoulder, sniffling, as the few tears left his eyes.

"Shhh its okay my son, it's all going to be okay."

Conner suddenly got very angry. "No, it's not mom. He said he was going to try, he said he was going to be there for me. But he still couldn't give me the time of day. I just want my dad."

"I'm sure he is trying his hardest, your father is a busy man Conner."

"I know he is, I just keep getting let down by everyone, I know I was hard on him when I said I wasn't his son, that it was over. But I'm just tired mom, I'm so tired. I really need someone I can rely on."

"Conner look at me."

Conner pulled away from her shoulder, and looked up at his mom. She was beautiful, blue eyes, strong jawline, and pristine jet-black hair. He had two damn good looking parents.

"Conner, I will not let you down. As your mother I will love , protect, and guide you no matter what understood?"

Conner nodded his head, smiling. He nestled back into Diana's embrace. After an unspoken amount of time, the two broke away. Conner took Diana's hand, and the two walked out of the computer lab, down the corridor. The two walked awhile, in complete silence, the only sound was the echoing of their footsteps. Conner felt something he hadn't felt in a while, he felt in peace. He felt that he finally found his rock, the person he could count on. He was immensely grateful to Diana; she took the news of having a son very well. He looked at Diana, and squeezed her hand.

"Can I live with you?!"

Conner immediately regretted asking the question once he saw the look of shock on Diana's face. He was tired at staying at the Young Justice base. He just wanted somewhere he could call home. He would love living with his mom, and he would jump at the opportunity of having a change of scenery in his mundane life.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked."

Diana smiled, and ruffled her son's shaggy short hair. She thought about it, having Conner move in wasn't such a bad idea. After all, the base might be safe, but Conner needed somewhere he could call home, and Clark sure as hell was not going to have Conner move in with him. She would enjoy getting to know her son and having him around. It was lonely sometimes living alone, but she usually managed.

"Well all I can say is I hope you like Washington DC."

Conner smiled, he had never been in Washington, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with his mother. To be able to call some place his home.

"Hey kiddo want to race to the control room, bet you can't bet this Amazon princess."

Conner smiled softly, "You're on."

The two raced off to the control room, each moving at impressive speeds. Conner laughed, shaking his head, as his mother passed by him. Laughter echoed down the long corridor.

* * *

**WOOOO ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Kryptonians In Metropolis

Superman's heart dropped when Batman told him Diana was the boy's other DNA donor. Things were already so confusing and complicated between him and Diana, and this was not going to help. He had called Conner numerous times since their fight. It had only been a week, but he was desperate to get in contact with his son. When Conner didn't return his calls he turned to Diana, who promptly said to give the boy some time. Conner was now living with Diana in DC. Superman asked if the two could meet and talk, and here he was, in his favorite dinner, waiting for the amazon princess to arrive. She finally walked into the diner wearing some jeans and a simple blue shirt. She looked around the diner, and locked eyes with Clark. She could always spot those dorky glasses. She walked over and sat down across from the Planet reporter. The silence between them was thick with animosity and awkwardness. Clark finally spoke up.

"It's nice to see you again Diana, it's been awhile."

"It's nice to see you too Clark, I wish we didn't have to meet over matters like this."

Clark sighed, "I want to see him Diana."

"I know you do Clark, but he isn't ready, he just needs some time to himself, figure things out, give him time, he's a complex boy."

"How are you handling it? Being a parent?"

Diana smiled softly, and looked around the room full of people, some with their families, and turned back to Kal-El.

"I'm doing just fine, I mean, it is quite a lot to process, especially being handed a teenage boy."

Clark chucked, "You're telling me."

"But I'm doing fine Kal, it's nice. He's nice. He's so much like you, and at the same time so much different. I'm getting to know him, in some ways he's still such a young child, but in others he's such a mature young man."

Clark looked down at his coffee mug and sighed, his heart sank, he wanted to get to know his son, wanted to build a relationship, and he screwed it up. Diana reached across the table and grabbed Clark's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Have faith Kal-El."

Clark smiled softly; she could read him like a book.

"I never forget it you know, the moment we shared."

Diana blushed bright red and turned away from Clark. To be honest, Diana had been on Kal-El's mind ever since they shared that kiss. He loved Lois, he would always love her. But Lois was in love with Superman, not in love with Clark Kent. Unlike Lois, Diana knew Kal-El, knew every alter-ego, and knew every part of the complex Kryptonian. Kal-El always admired Diana, and Diana always admired Kal-El. Diana turned back to face Clark, and he softly brushed away the hair out of her face. She stared intently into Kal's eyes.

"Kal, we can't do this. We work together, we are best friends, and this will only end badly."

Clark took off the thick glasses, and Diana was met with those shimmering crystal blue eyes.

"Let us try Diana, I care about you so much, you are one of the few people that understand me and my complex life, you are the mother of my child, and you are one of my greatest friends. You felt something when we kissed, don't deny that Diana, please, don't throw this away."

Diana continued starring at Clark, then pulled out her purse, threw some money on the table, got up, and started walking away. Clark just stood there dumbfounded.

"You going to follow me Clark?"

She turned around and winked at him, walking out the diner door. Clark quickly grabbed his things and headed out the diner. He walked over to Diana; she grabbed him and pulled him into an alley way right next to the aging diner. The second their lips met the spark was reignited once again. Clark never felt such a rush in his life. The two kissed passionately for a few more seconds, but to Clark it felt like hours. She pulled away, and smiled that radiant smile Clark loved to see. Diana ripped open Clark's shirt, revealing the signature "S".

"Want to go Flying Superman?"

Clark looked up at her, and ripped off her shirt revealing Wonder Woman's symbol. He smiled, "Sure, if you're up for it of course princess."

Diana's blue eyes winked at Clark, "always."

* * *

Clark returned to his Metropolis apartment an hour or so later. He unlocked the door, and set his coat and hat on the kitchen table. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He always had fun with Diana, she was so easy to talk to. To be honest he could really and truly only be himself around her and no one else. Diana understood the complexity of his life. He heard a sound coming from the living room and swiftly turned around to see Conner sitting on the couch. The boy was wearing a red plaid button up shirt, and blue-ish black jeans.

"Conner? What are you doing here?"

Conner got a good luck at his father; the man's hair was a mess from flying around in the wind.

"I was in town with mom, decided I should probably stop by and apologize for-"

Conner was cut off as his father pulled him into a tight hug, clapping him on the back.

"I was worried sick about you kiddo, I called numerous times, you didn't call me back."

Conner hugged his father back; he could smell Diana's scent on him.

"I know dad, I'm sorry, for everything, I didn't mean what I said back at the Planet. I still want to be your son. I know I was being a brat, but I get it now, you're busy, that's fine."

"You don't have to apologize kiddo, yes I'm busy, but I still should have given you time of the day. You're still my son, and I'm still you're father.

Conner hugged his dad tighter and sighed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I've missed your mother as well, I just met up with her at the diner."

Conner pulled away and looked up at his dad. "You're okay with Diana being my mom?"

Clark smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Course I am, your mother is a strong woman, and she'll be an amazing mentor to you."

Conner nodded his head, and looked around the apartment, not too shabby for the Man of Steel.

"So are you and my mom, I don't know…. seeing each other?"

Clark rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "It's complicated; I do care about your mother a lot though Conner."

Conner grinned very big," I know you do, it's obvious."

Clark beamed, shaking his head; he walked over to the kitchen.

"You'd like anything?"

Conner shook his head, "Nah, I ate before I came over, thanks though. Sooooo, what now?"

"Well, I'd ask you to move in, but you seem to be doing fine with your mom."

"I can always visit right? Maybe spend the night sometimes too?"

Clark nodded his head, "That'd be nice Conner, I'd like that."

Conner smiled, "Then can I stay over tonight? I kind of already told mom I was spending the night here."

Clark nodded his head and motioned towards the couch, "You can take the lovely couch tonight kiddo."

Conner chucked "Alright that sounds good."

Clark nodded and grabbed some pillows, and sheets out of the closet, and checked his watch. It was about five in the afternoon. He grabbed the pillows and sheets, and brought them out to the living room. Conner was playing around on his smart phone. Clark thought it looked like an iPhone. Kid had a better phone then he did. He shook his head and set the materials on the couch.

"Hey want to get something to eat? Let me show you around the city."

Conner nodded his head, "Sure, that sounds good."

"Alright, let me just change out of this monkey suit."

Conner nodded his head and walked over to the window, looking out at the concrete jungle. He loved Washington, he loved living with this mom, but he felt connected to this place, he couldn't quite explain it. It just felt right. Clark quickly changed into a casual blue shirt and black jeans, and the two left the apartment complex. Clark and Conner walked down the street, Clark telling Conner about the places and favorite spots he liked to hang out at. Without warning the two heard a shrill scream of terror coming from an alley way across the Metropolis Park. Clark squinted his eyes, and saw a woman getting mugged.

"You handle this one Conner."

Conner nodded and raced towards the alley, ripping off his plaid button up shirt, revealing the signature "S", messed up his hair, and threw on his gloves.

The woman was pushed against the dingy brick wall. Her attacker was a burly middle aged man dressed in a worn pair of jeans and black solid color shirt. He was shoving the small pistol in the young woman's face, demanding her wallet.

"Listen babes, I ain't asking again, give me the wallet now!"

Superboy walked behind the attacker, tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned around frightened and shot off a round at the boy, the bullets dancing off him, ricocheting into the brick walls. Superboy grabbed the barrel of the gun, and bent it in half. Superboy latched onto the attacker's shirt and punched him square in the jaw. The criminal fell into a heap on the ground; Superboy picked him up by his hair and dragged him out of the alley. The victim thanked him graciously; he nodded his head and bid her good day. He looked around and saw an officer giving a parking ticket. He dragged the attacker over to the police officer.

"Officer, this man was attempting to rob a young woman."

He handed the officer the bent gun, and the criminal. The officer dropped everything and quickly apprehended the robber, throwing cuffs on him, and hurled him into the police car.

"Who are you son?"

Superboy smiled and held out his hand for the officer to shake, the officer slowly shook his gloved hand.

"I'm Superboy."

The officer slowly nodded his head taking it all in, "You related to Superman by any chance son?"

Superboy opened his mouth to speak, but wasn't given the opportunity.

"Yes officer, he is my son."

Superboy turned around and saw his father, Superman, standing behind him, his red satin cape flowing in the wind, looking as proud as ever. Superman smiled softly at his son, Conner nodded his head smiling back.

* * *

**I mean i could end it like that couldn't I ? But i'm not lol**


	11. Chapter 11 MATCH

After Superboy apprehended the assailant, the two changed back into civilian clothes, and had some dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Conner mostly talked for once, while Clark listened. Conner talked about his last few days, his latest mission, and about the new base for Young Justice. Clark listened intently. He was glad Conner was enjoying spending Washington with Diana, but secretly wished the boy lived with him. But his apartment wasn't that big, and he was busy. He shook off the feelings and accepted that for now, things were for the best.

"Clark you okay?"

Clark focused his eyes back to Conner, and smiled, shaking his head. "I'm fine, I was just daydreaming, continue."

"I mean was I that boring?" Conner was genuinely serious, staring down at his father across the restaurant table.

"No, not at all, I just have a wandering mind sometimes, it's not you, continue. Tell me more about M'gann's cooking."

Conner, satisfied his father was listening to him, continued. The two left the restaurant an hour later, and headed back to Clark's apartment.

* * *

Conner took the couch, surfing the channels on the decently sized TV in the apartment's living room, trying to fall asleep, but utterly failing. Clark had fallen asleep over an hour ago. Conner would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little uncomfortable sleeping in his father's home. He didn't know why, but it didn't feel that this was happening. It was hard to imagine that over a month ago, the two had no relationship whatsoever. He was glad they were working on it. Conner managed to wrap his head around how unnerving it must have been, being handed a teenage son with no warning. He wished that he was a child sometimes, being a young adult had it perks, but Conner now and then thought about how his whole childhood was stolen from him. He never had a say in the matter. It was ripped from him, and he was powerless to stop it. Earlier in the day, Clark and he had passed the park, and the cloned teen saw young boys and their dads playing catch and having fun. It was like staring into the sun, it was blinding and painful to look at, but yet he couldn't turn away from the sight of seeing something he never had. Conner ran his fingers through his shaggy short hair, and pushed the thoughts away. He couldn't be thinking like this if he wanted to sleep. The thing was though, that the nightmares had been getting worse, ever week it had been becoming increasingly difficult for the boy to fall asleep. He had been barely getting five hours, if that. He'd be sleeping fine, and then like a sucker punch to the face, the ghastly images of Cadmus would invade his mind, and shake him awake with a force that not even Conner could muster with his Kryptonian abilities.

Conner slowly removed himself from the black leather couch, and trekked towards the kitchen. He'd been hooked on sweet tea the past few weeks thanks to Robin, and he rummaged Clark's fridge for any signs of tea, there was none whatsoever. Conner was thirsty, and he wasn't going to stare at the ceiling counting sheep. He grabbed his leather jacket, and headed out the apartment complex. He remembered seeing a drug store down the street, when Clark and he had a quick tour of the area. He eventually reached the drug store, and it was pretty nice inside actually. He went straight for the drinks section, and found some iced tea.

Conner got back to the apartment in less than 30 minutes with two bottles of sweet tea, and found Clark sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders, and turned to the boy, "Where'd you go?"

"You didn't have any sweet tea and I wanted some."

Clark looked at his watch, and turned back to the boy, "You wanted tea at 11:00 at night?"

Conner smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, "I really like sweet tea."

Clark laughed out loud shaking his head, and Conner was taken back at bit, he never heard Clark laugh before. Clark got up, still chucking, "Tea at 11, I mean really Conner?"

Conner smirked and went back to the couch, while Clark went back into the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Diana picked up Conner, and Clark felt somewhat remorseful that the time the two spent was so short, but he promised the boy he'd call tomorrow. Clark nodded at Diana, and she nodded back, and with that, they were gone.

* * *

Conner loved his mom's jet; it was the ultimate stealth machine. He looked out the window, and watched the passing clouds blur by. Being unable to fly was the thing that infuriated Conner the most. Mom and Dad could, but not him. He hoped Batman could find a way to reverse the stalled age of his body. He wanted to age, to be normal. He didn't want to be stuck a teenager forever. Superman told him he couldn't fly till he was 18, if Conner could just age to 18, and fly in the skies, his life would be complete.

* * *

Wonder Woman dropped Conner off at the new Young Justice base, he liked the new headquarters, but it wasn't the same. To be honest, Conner hated the new base, it was a reminder of what he had caused, and it was a reminder of Lex Luthor. Conner opened the compartment in the mountain wall and typed in the key code. The entire mountain wall slowly opened up. Conner walked down the dimly lit corridor towards the main rooms of the base. He really wished they made this corridor lit brighter, he could barely see. When he entered the main control room, he was met with Robin's body crumpled on the floor. He rushed to his teammate.

"Robin! Can you hear me?!"

Conner felt a very bad bump on the back of Robin's head. Robin stirred slightly and looked up at Superboy. Superboy picked his teammate up.

"GET….O-OUT…NOW SUPERBOY!"

"What happened Robin?! Where's the rest of the team?"

Before Robin could answer, Conner heard the click of the gun and quickly whipped his head around. His eyes laid upon Lex Luthor, dressed as sharply as ever, aiming a gun at the boy of steel.

"Drop him Superboy, or a nice Kryptonite bullet goes into your skull.

Conner slowly lowered Robin back to the ground. He stood back up and gingerly walked up to Luthor. He was angry and confused.

"WHERE IS THE REST OF MY TEAM, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE LUTHOR!" Conner gritted through his teeth, his hands were bunched up in fists.

Luthor pointed the gun inches from Conner's head, "Don't worry, they are preoccupied with a distraction for now, it's you I'm here for.

"I'm flattered, really."

Luthor placed the barrel of the gun onto Conner's skin.

"I could end it at this very moment, pull the trigger and your pathetic created life would cease to exist. "

"Then do it."

Luthor's icy emotionless eyes bore into Conner's skull, glaring down at him.

"No, not yet, I'd like you to meet someone; I feel you two are going to get along quite well. It's time to meet your match."

A figure burst through one of the room's steel walls, metal shrapnel flew violently throughout the room. Conner stumbled back, shocked and petrified beyond belief. Standing across him was…..well him. Same face, same muscle mass, same hair, but the eyes, were as dark and dead as a shark's. And his skin was as white as a corpse. The figure; Match, was wearing simple black jeans and a white shirt.

"Meet your replacement Conner, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's one thing you aren't; obedient."

Luthor put the gun away, and walked to Match, and clapped him on the back, "Have fun my boy, and remember, try not to make too much of a mess." Luthor smiled and walked through the gaping hole in the wall. Conner charged at Match, slamming his first into the clone's face. Match didn't move or stumble back. Conner grabbed his hand; it felt like he had just punched a wall ofKryptonite.

Match smiled, "Tickled."

Match grabbed Conner, and flung him into the air, sending him smashing into one of the steel walls. Conner hit the floor in a crumbled heap. Superboy shook his head, and slowly got up off the cold, concrete ground, and saw Match charging at him with a twisted piece of steel clutched in one of the clone's fists.

"Well shit."


	12. Chapter 12 DEATH OF SUPERBOY

**Call it a mother's intuition**, but when Wonder Woman left the base, something just didn't feel right to her. Her gut feeling was usually correct. She turned the jet around a few minutes after she sped away from the base. She hoped her gut feeling was incorrect, she sped the jet faster towards the base, watching the clouds whip by. She was shocked to find Robin slumped in a twisted heap on the floor of the main control room, where multiple holes were in the steel walls. Diana tried to wake the boy, but he was efficiently knocked out, she picked him up, and ran him to the medical infirmary. Making sure the boy was safe, she ran out of the white, steril room, and raced to find her son. Judging from the holes in the walls, something immense had gone down. She prayed to Hera that her son was safe. Diana furiously followed the trail of broken and gutted walls, frantically searching for Conner.

* * *

Clark got a call on his JLA transmitter while at work, he rushed into an empty conference room, and answered the call.

"Kal-El, the new young justice base is in shambles, Robin is unconscious, and I can't find Conner or the rest of the team!"

Kal-El's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, he prayed his boy was safe.

"Hang on Diana, i'm on my way."

He closed the blinds of the conference room, and ripped his clothes off, opening up the window, and flying out, faster than a speeding bullet, zooming by skyscrapers.

* * *

Conner swung to punch Match, but the bizzaro clone swiftly blocked the incoming attack and slammed a punch across Conner's jaw, sending the Boy of Steel falling back onto the ground. Match had a bruise or two. Conner was much worse, broken nose, bruises lining all over his face, gashes dripping blood, and a bused lip, as well as having his chin split open. His shirt and pants were torn up, and ragged. Conner was sure that Match was full Kryptonian, he just couldn't get the upper edge. Match grabbed Conner by the legs, but Connor swung his upper body up and punched Match right in the nose, he heard the snap of cartilage. Match dropped Conner, and grabbed his nose, it gushing blood. Conner frantically got up and tried to ensure an attack of punches, but Match threw him against a wall, blood still gushing from his nose. The two had been dueling it out in one of the training rooms, endlessly beating each other senseless. There were indents all scratched into the steel walls.

Match wiped the blood under his nose and reached into his pocket,"Luthor right…no…..messy."

Connor twisted his face in confusion, this thing have the speech pattern of a 2 year old? Match pulled a small pistol out of his pocket, and cocked it, aiming it at the cloned son. Conner slowly got up from the ground, holding his chest, where Match had stomped on mercilessly, and sluggishly walked towards the bizarro version of himself, putting his hands up in defense.

"Match, you don't need to go through with this, Luthor he's tricking you, you are just a pawn tha-"

Match wiped the blood still running down his nose and shot off the kryptonite bullet; it went straight into Connor's chest, right near his heart. Conner's eyes widened, he stumbled back and touched at the fresh wound on his chest, the blood running down his fingers. He fell back against the steel wall, and collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Superman was flying through the Colorado mountains when he heard the gunshot echo in his ears, his blue eyes widened and with a sonic boom of air, burst faster towards the Justice base.

Superman rushed down the corridor, entering the main control room, and finding all the gutted steel walls.

"Diana!? Where are you!? Superboy!?"

"KAL-EL!" He flew down the hall, as he heard Diana scream bloody murder. He rushed into one of the training rooms, and stumbled back. The walls were stained with holes, and small splatters of blood. He saw Conner in a white, chain mall shirt, lying against the wood floor, twitching, trying to crawl away. No, he walked forward, and saw that the bruised and viciously beaten Conner had white, deathly pale skin, and eyes, black as the devil. His face was bloodied, bruised, and swollen. That was not his son that was something, something entirely different. He turned his head and saw Diana clutching another Conner in her arms, his Conner. Her knuckles were swollen, her hands covered in blood. Not even the kryptonian creature could stand against an angry amazon. She turned towards him, tears streaming down her face. Superman slowly walked closer to Diana.

"I-I Couldn't stop Kal"

Superman turned back at IT crawling on the floor. Diana had beaten the living hell out of the cloned creature. He turned back, walking closer towards Diana. He felt pain radiate throughout his body. He saw Conner being held in Diana's arms. His clothes were all torn up and ragged. His face was bruised and beaten. Blood was splattered all over the boy's face and upper chest. He saw the green glowing bullet hole in Connor's chest. The air stunk of metal rust. Superman dropped to his knees, he felt the bile rise in his throat. He tried to search for the beating of a heart, search for any sign of life. He pulled Conner out of Diana's arms, and she slumped against the ground. There was no beating of a heart, no pumping of blood through Conner's body.

"Come on Conner, please, wake up bud."

Conner's blue eyes remained glazed over, utterly motionless. Superman started pumping the boy's chest, trying to revive his son. He ran his hands across the carpeted part of the floor at the speed of light, and slammed his hands onto the boy's chest. Superboy's body jolted upwards as the static electricity ran through his body. Superman still could not see nor hear any signs of life. Superman ran his fingers through his hair, sweating furiously, his son was not gone. He couldn't be.

"Son! COME ON!"

The Man of Steel repeated this several times. There was no response still. He rubbed his hands on the carpet once again. Diana grabbed Kal's arms; he jolted to look at her. The tears were still falling down her face.

"Kal, he's gone...he's gone, it's over."

Superman pulled the limp boy's body into his embrace. No his son couldn't be gone. Bruce was figuring out how to crack the age issue, him and Conner were slowly getting closer. But with this shot of a gun, it was all over. Superman raised his head into the air and yelled. He screamed at the heavens, yelled at the gods who let this happen, screamed at the death of his son. Superman's screams could be heard throughout the mountains, every window and glass in the base smashed at the intensity and velocity of Kal's agonizing yells of pain and defeat. Superman slumped against the wall, still clutching his son, wiping the blood off Conner's face and sobbed. He sobbed at failing as a protector and as a father, sobbed at the loss of his son. Diana crawled over next to the wall, and mourned with Kal-El.

* * *

Lex Luthor had sent a team of some of his robotic tanks to preoccupy Young Justice. Luthor had found the new location of the base, when he had ordered a tracker put on one of the members. When Young Justice came back to the base, the Justice League was standing guard at the door, not letting the young adults enter. Green Lantern and Batman were inside with Diana, Superman, and Robin, who was still unconscious. Batman had to order Superman to put his son's body down, and had to wrestle him out of the room, the calm and collected Kryptonian was an utter mess. Green Lantern led Diana out. Batman came back, and strapped Match into a pair of Kryptonite handcuffs, and dragged him out of the base. He would take him back to the Watchtower, and discuss with the team later what to do with the creature. Green Lantern had put a sheet over the body of Conner. Batman led everyone into the medical bay. Robin would be alright, he would have a serious headache the next few days though. Superman slumped into a chair, still in complete shock. He looked around, everything a blur, time was ticking by so slow. He put his head in his hands. Diana pulled him close.

* * *

Conner's body was still in the training room. Suddenly, with no sound or warning, 5 men in slick black suits, with sunglasses came into the room, and grabbed Conner's body, lifting the corpse and quickly leaving, carrying the boy with them out of one of the holes busted in the steel walls. They ran, carrying the boy into a nearby copper, which was parked just across the base, near the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Superman was still grieving in the medical bay with Diana when he heard the sound of the copper lifting off the ground. Superman got up and ran to the training room in a flash, and saw the copper lifting into the sky from one of the holes in the wall. Superman realized that Conner's body nowhere in sight. Superman flew off the ground, flying towards the helicopter. A laser beam from the side of the copper emerged from a compartment , and hit a beam of Kryptonite straight into the chest of the Man of Steel. Superman yelled in pain and fell high from the sky, slamming down into the rocky Colorado ground.

Kal looked up weakly, as his son's body was taken away.

* * *

**I'm very excited about this idea. Let's just saw the next few chapters ( story is almost over) have to deal with Rebirth and Nanotechnology. **


	13. Chapter 13 Reborn

Superman backed against the steel wall, putting his hands up in defense.

"I tried my hardest; I'm so sorry, please Conner."

Conner's face was lined with bruises, gashes, and cuts, blood splattered across his face. His clothes were ripped, torn, and ragged. Conner held the sharp, gleaning, shard of Kryptonite in his hand. Conner's eyes glowed bright green.

"You should have tried harder; you never were there for me! I'm dead because of you!"

Conner slammed the shard into Clark's chest, the blood spewing out, as Conner screamed, pushing it deeper and deeper into the chest of his father.

* * *

Clark woke up, drenched in sweat. He put his head in this lap, and regulated his breathing, ripping off the saturated shirt. He got off the soaked mattress, and walked to the bathroom, splashing some water on his sleep-deprived face. His blue eyes were red and swollen. It had been a few long and agonizing months since his son had been ruthlessly killed and he once again became the last person of Krypton. Kal couldn't separate the days from each other. Every day was long and tormenting. Some days, Clark didn't feel like getting out of bed. Batman was surprisingly the one who helped Kal cope the most. Bruce had gotten through the turmoil and defeat of losing Jason, and was the one who tried to help Clark realize Conner's death wasn't his fault. But no matter how much the Dark Knight tried to intervene, nothing was ever going to be the same. Diana and Clark had not talked since Conner's demise. Diana couldn't stand to see Clark's obsession with finding Conner's body. She loved the man, she truly did, but she was not going to see him destroy himself with guilt. The League had after 3 long unbearable months, still no leads on Conner's body. By now, it was useless; Conner's corpse was long gone.

Young Justice were the ones who were traumatized the most. That team of young adults would never be the same. Clark remembered seeing their somber faces when he arrived back at the base to collect Conner's things in his room. Robin looked the most defeated. It was common knowledge that the two had been close. Clark found multiple black shirts Conner wore in his room. Clark rubbed his hands down the red symbol on the shirt. Clark sat down on Conner's simple bed, and broke down, clutching the shirt in his hands. Clark flash backed to every time he blew the boy off, too afraid to confront his own fears at being a father, leaving that child confused and angry. Clark laid back onto the bed, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry my son." Clark after that day erected a memorial for the boy at his Fortress of Solitude. It was something he felt was needed to keep the boy's memory alive somehow.

Clark shook his head, and exited the bathroom, walking to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet, and pulled out the bottle of tequila. Clark was a man who didn't drink, he didn't care for it, nor did it do anything for him. The alcohol would barley give him a buzz, but right now he didn't care. He unscrewed the cap, and downed the whole thing in seconds, the bitter liquid going down his throat. He threw the bottle in the trash, and slumped onto the couch, and tried to fall asleep. He was unsuccessful, and looking at the clock decided that he might as well start getting ready for work. He could have gotten ready in seconds, but decided to take his time.

* * *

Work went by as usual, Lois would have her red hot attitude, and he would smile, as it would genuinely brighten up his day. Lois was that ray of sunshine that Clark so desperately needed in his life. Every day the two would go get lunch around 12 to 1, depending if Clark needed to throw on some red undies and save someone or not. Today Lois decided to skip a lunch break, and work on the story more. Clark really needed a breath of fresh air, and decided to go alone, to his favorite Diner. Clark ordered the usual apple pie, after his barbecue sandwich. The mild mannered reporter was a favorite among the waitresses, as he always left an immensely generous tip. Clark put his hat on, and walked out into the crisp December air. He usually loved this time of the season. Nearly everyone was in a cheerful mood, and he treasured the cold weather. Clark was knocked out of his winter daydreaming, as a young teenager knocked into the man. Clark was knocked back onto the concrete floor. Strange, usually humans did not have the strength to throw the Man of Steel off his balance. "I'm sorry mister, I didn't even see you."

The young teen was in a pair of worn dark blue jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and a brown leather coat, which was very shabby. It almost looked like it had been pulled out of the trash. Clark looked up at the teen, and gasped in shock. The young man looked exactly like his dead son; Conner. Clark staggered back on the cold, concrete floor. The teen extended his hand to help Clark up. Clark thought he was dreaming, that he was back in his apartment, dreaming of a life where he was still a father.

The boy looked concerned for the stranger, who kept staring at him. "Mister, please I didn't mean to cause you any harm."

Clark swiftly got off the ground and grabbed the boy and stared intently at him. Was this real? Was he really grabbing at his son in front of him? How ? Why? It didn't matter, the tears started forming in his eyes, he couldn't believe it. The boy had his same blue eyes, and that same jet black hair, although it had gotten shaggy and a bit long. There was no mistaking that Conner Kent lay before Kal-El's eyes.

"Conner, my son, is that really you?"

The teen looked immensely confused and overwhelmed and was sweating profusely. Clark gazed at the boy, who was stuck in the grip hold he had on the teen. Without warning the mild mannered reporter pulled the boy into a tight hug, "I thought I lost you."

The teen awkwardly patted the older man's back, highly confused. He had never met this man before in his life.

"Sir, I think you have my confused with someone else, my name isn't Conner."

Clark pulled away dumbfounded, there was no doubt in his mind that his son was standing before him, but he didn't seem to remember who he was.

"You don't remember who I am?"

The young teen scratched his head, "I-uh, I don't know. I don't remember anything really."

"What's the last memory you have?"

The boy thought awhile, and went through his jumbled mind, scratching at his shaggy black hair. "I remember waking up in a field in Washington".

Washington? What had he been doing in Washington? Clark pushed the thoughts away, and focused on getting the boy to trust him.

"I need you to come with me okay. I need you to trust me; I can help you remember everything."

The teen pulled further away from Clark, "Why? Why the hell should I trust you? I just met you."

"I know you cannot remember, but I am your father, and you are my son. You have friends and family mourning over your death, you come with me, and I can help you remember all of it. Please, trust me son."

The teen gazed at the older man that lay before him. He could believe they were related; they both had blue eyes and jet black hair. He didn't remember the man, nor could he be trusted but Clark's voice was very soothing.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but be warned, at the first moment of suspicion, I'm leaving, and I don't care what you say."

Clark nodded his head and grabbed the boy, leading him swiftly back to his apartment. Clark wanted to test something; he had to be sure this was his son. When the two arrived at the quaint little apartment, Clark went straight to the kitchen. The teen held up his hands.

"I'm not hungry sir."

Clark pulled out a long knife from the cabinet drawer. The young man upon seeing the knife tried to run out of the apartment, but Clark swiftly sped behind him, blocking the exit.

"Trust me Conner; this will not hurt you at all, if I'm right."

The teen was in shock at how fast Clark moved behind him. "What are you?"

Clark took a deep breath and swiftly jammed the knife into the chest of Conner. The knife cut through the shabby shirt and upon impact with the teen's skin, the blade of the knife snapped in half. The boy pulled away in shock, stumbling against the leather chair in the living room, clutching his chest, breathing heavily. Clark dropped the broken knife on the floor, the sound shattering the silence.

"Your name is Conner Kent, you and I are the same, we are both Kryptonians, and you are my son." Clark ripped his shirt open, revealing the signature red and yellow "S".

Conner was in shock; he grabbed his head, and screamed in anger, stumbling to the ground. "I don't understand! You're Superman!? And I am your son?!"

Clark quickly walked over and picked his son off the cold, wood floor, and drew him into his warm embrace.

"Yes, you are my son, and I promise you, I will never fail you again. I wasn't there for you enough, I was an unsuccessful father, and I let you die. But never again, I will never let you down Conner."

Conner slowly put his arms around his father, and broke down, his entire body shaking with adrenaline. He was so confused and disoriented, he had never met this man before in his life, and yet he seemed so familiar.

"I don't-I don't remember anything, I can't remember you or this place or anything. I don't know who I am and it scares me."

Clark tightened his embrace on the shaking boy. They would figure this out, all of it. He would help his son, he would be there for him. Once again, Clark Kent wasn't alone in the universe anymore.


	14. Chapter 14 Nanotechnology

Superman took Conner to the Watchtower, for J'onn J'onzz to give the boy a scan. It took some persuasion for the boy to finally be comfortable with going through with the procedure. Conner laid down on the medial table, as the green martian walked over to the nervous teen.

"I want you to close your eyes and relax, try not to think, just breathe. This shall not hurt as long as you remain calm Conner."

The martian's voice was very deep, yet comforting. Connor nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of air. The boy was still in his shabby leather coat, which was good, since the room was bitterly cold. J'onn placed his hands on the boys temple's and closed his eyes. Wild and chaotic images wiped through the martian's brain. J'onn felt so much pain and angst. The alien tried to locate the isolated memories of the past few months. Most likely something traumatic happened and Connor's brain hid them away, in the dark recesses of his mind. The martian's eyes opened, glowing a bright and vibrant orange. J'onn was transported into the boy's memories. _Connor slammed against the metal wall, as the blood poured out of his chest. He collapsed as he saw Diana enter the room, almost failing on her knees at the sight of her son, covered in blood. Everything went black. Conner's eyes open and he views the scenery of the room he is in. Connor looks up and sees a machine blasting a yellowish ray of some sort over his body. He looks down and sees virtually, a liquid metal looking mass coat his entire body. A doctor in a white trench coat walks over, and smiles brightly. "Look, the nanotechnology is working perfectly, combined with the isolated rays from the sun, he is breathing and well alive again!" One of the assistants walked over to the medical table as the boy started slowly moving. The bullet hole was slowly closing up "When Luthor finds out you-."_

"_Luthor isn't going to find out, that man's ego surpasses him. To think he wanted to kill this amazing creation just because of his little squabble with the man of steel is outrageous as it is unwise and thoughtless." Conner tried to get up, but screamed in pain, as he heard bones crack and felt his muscles almost snap. The doctor rushed over," Do not, I repeat do not try to move. Your body is still healing; any serious movement could cause permanent harm to your body."_

_Connor's bloodshot blue eyes looked up at the doctor, he tried to talk, but his mouth and brain felt numb, all that came out was gibberish and gasps of air._

"_I would not suggest trying to communicate either, your mind, your body, everything is still healing, I need you to take a deep breath and relax. Everything will be explained soon."_

_Conner closed his eyes, and let the liquid metal looking substance continue to coat his body. It truly felt like a nice and hot, relaxing bath. He looked up and felt the warmth and comfort of the yellow rays of energy cover his body. Conner's eyes closed and he fell asleep. _

_He awoke again on the table, but no rays or substances were covering his body. He was in a plain white shirt and green pants that almost looked like a surgeon's. He lifted his arms, and stretched them upward, extending his muscles and ligaments. Just then the Doctor came into the room. "How are you feeling Conner?" _

"_Rejuvenated." _

"_Reborn more like it, if I do say so myself boy you look as good as new."_

"_Why did you, why did you save me? You work for Luthor, and yet you disobeyed his orders."_

"_Luthor is an egotistical fool, just to get back at Superman; he kills the greatest creation of CADMUS? What an irresponsible and foolish thing to do. Imagine what I can learn from you, the secrets you hold."_

"_Is that what all of this is for? So I can be poked, prodded, and tested again? No. I had enough of that at Cadmus. I really appreciate all you have done, but I'm leaving, I've got to see my father."_

_Conner slowly got up from the table, and started to walk over to the thick metal doors._

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that Conner." The doctor pulled a gun from his belt and fired the beam of red light at the boy. Conner screamed in pain and fell, head first into the side of the medical table. He grabbed his head, as the red beam of death hit into him._

"_Do you like it? It's essentially a reverse polarization of the sun's rays. Practically poison to your kind."_

_The doctor turned off the ray and swiftly walked over and grabbed a gurney. Conner promptly got up as fast as he could, ignoring the pain radiating throughout his body, and grabbed a metal instrument from the table and slammed it in the back of the Doctor's head, who immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Conner ran out of the steel doors, and sprinted to any exit he could find. He jogged down the dark metal corridors, and struggled to stay awake. His head was killing him, and he felt extremely nauseous. He swore it felt like he had a brain hemorrhage. He found a door with the title "EXIT", boldly printed on the metal. He pushed the door open and ran into the parking lot, headed straight for the woods. He heard the sirens in the distance. He ran, and ran, past the trees, bushes, and fields of grass. Finally, he could not take the overwhelming excruciating pain in his head, and fell to the ground, everything went black. _

_The boy woke up in the field, his head was killing him. He surveyed his surroundings, having no clue where he was. He looked in the reflection of the small river besides him. Or who he was for that matter. He must have been a patient in a sort of hospital, as he was dressed in medical garb. He slowly got up and looked around, seeing a city in the distance. He reached down and splashed some water on his face slicking back his hair, he grabbed at his head, he had a massive migraine. He took a deep breath and headed off towards the city._

* * *

J'onn lifted his hands off the boy's temples. By now, Conner was unconscious. J'onn walked out of the room, and was met with the concerning and nervous face of Superman.

"Well J'onn?"

"I have a lot to tell you Kal-El, but I must remind you, he will not remember the hidden memories I found buried in his head. He is the one who must do that himself consciously, I am quite optimistic that he will regain the memories."

Kal-El nodded his head, "Ok, so what happened to my son."

J'onn walked over and placed his hands on the temples of Kal and transferred Conner's memories into his mind.

* * *

Conner turned and twitched in his sleep, muttering under his breath, twisting and turning on the watchtower medical table.

_"He's your son, what are you so afraid of Kal?_

_"HE IS NOT MY SON, HE IS A WEAPON MADE TO DESTROY AND REPLACE ME AND I AM NOT HIS FATHER NOR WILL I EVER BE._

_"Yeah well, sorry to keep disappointing you Clark._

_The two turned and saw Conner standing near the doorway of the room; Conner's eyes were glistering with wetness, trying so hard to fight back the tears, he had to be strong._

Conner woke up, gasping for air, grabbing at his head. He replayed the memory in his head. This man yelled at him, called him a weapon. The boy quickly became angry. It all became clear; this man didn't care about him. This man had obviously treated him like dirt and was trying to make up for the past.

He slowly stepped off the medical table, as Superman entered the room, his red cape flowing behind him.

"Conner, you are up, how do you feel?"

Conner looked up at the man, glaring at him. "Why the hell do you care?"

Kal stopped, taken back at the bitterness in the boy's voice.

"What's wrong son? Is everything okay?"

"I remembered something, remember you yelling at this guy that I wasn't your son, that I was a weapon. You know, I get it now, you treated me like dirt, and this is an opportunity for you to clear your guilty conscious."

Superman signed, and rubbed his head, of course the first memory he got back was a horrible one.

"Conner, you and I, we have both gotten past that, everything is fine now and-"

"Just stop old man. I may not remember much, but I am not an idiot. Don't you dare lie to me, I'm leaving this place. God, I never should have agreed to come here."

Conner walked past Kal and walked through the steel doors of the room.

"Conner I can't let you do that!"

"Why not Huh? If what you say is true, I've survived the past few months just fine with you, I don't need you or anybody, I'm better off alone."

Conner walked off leaving the Man of Steel speechless. The teen stormed off and walked down a corridor of rooms, he strolled into one where a man in a black suit with a bat mask and a woman with a tiara and metal bracelets, were discussing things. The woman almost fell off her seat at the sight of the boy.

"Umm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

The woman with the tiara ran to the boy pulling him into a tight hug, the woman didn't talk, just sobbed as she held him ever so strongly.

"Conner, my son, I thought I lost you forever."

Conner pulled away, "I'm sorry I don't-I can't-I don't remember you."

Diana smiled and wiped the tears away, "It's okay, Batman and your father explained everything to me, I understand, I am your mother Conner."

Conner could tell the two were related, just like Clark, she had jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Conner smiled, and grabbed onto her, pulling her into his embrace. Unlike Clark, Conner did not remember anything negative about this woman yet, and as far as he was concerned, he already felt safer with her than with Clark.

"I'm so confused mom, I don't remember a lot, and the things I do remember are so angry and vicious. Am I staying with you? No offense, but I can't stay with that man, I remember nothing but horrible things about him."

Diana's heart broke at the thought of Clark and the boy's relationship being on the rocks again. Hopefully though, the boy would remember everything in time, and things would slowly start to be back to normal. Right now though, Diana was just glad her son had returned to her, alive and well for the most part.

"Yes, that's fine my son. You can stay with me."

Outside the room, Superman listened intently, and slowly walked away, his face completely somber, and his body slacked. He hoped his boy would remember everything soon. He had to.


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Chapter

It was a cold winter day in Metropolis, Christmas was just a few weeks away, and the town was decorated up and down with gleaming, metallic ornaments and bright, shining lights. Clark loved this time of the year. He loved the cold weather, the snow gently falling down from the sky. It was one of the few times that everyone was as a whole, in a great, joyful mood. It had been a few weeks since Conner's re-emergence and Clark wasn't feeling so joyful. Clark had been reaching out to Conner, but the teen refused to speak to the man. The Kryptonian was frustrated, not at the boy, but at himself. He buried himself in his reporting work as well as his other non-paying job, and tried to take his mind off things. All he could do was hope that Conner had a breakthrough and remembered everything. Clark wanted to be Conner's father, but only if the boy wanted him too.

* * *

Clark walked up the creaking stairs to his apartment. He didn't like taking the elevator, walking the stairs gave him time to think and review the day's events. Today was a simple Monday. He had stopped a few muggings here and there in the city, and turned in the paper he and Lois had collaborated on together about a honeymoon scam in Niagara Falls. Clark entered the hallway of rooms and slowly trekked down to the end of the hall to his. He pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door walking in, setting his coat on the hook by the door, and setting his glasses down on the table by the door. He looked up and jolted back.

Standing by the windows, looking out at the city, was his son, Conner. The boy slowly turned around to face his father, he smiled weakly, his eyes looked so tired and sad. In fact, it looked like the boy had not slept at all in days. He was wearing a rich, dark leather jacket and a dark blue shirt, with some worn jeans.

"You should really change your locks Mr. Kent."

Clark stared intently at his boy, and found something in the teen's eyes he hadn't seen in a while, recognition.

"Conner…what are you doing here?"

Conner stepped away from the window, and walked over to his dad, and pulled him into a tight hug. Clark patted his son on the back. Conner pulled away with a somber look on his face.

"I-I remember everything Dad, I'm so sorry about the way I treated you. I really shouldn't have judged you so quickly becau-"

"Son, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't remember much and you had every right not to trust me, I understand. I'm just glad you're back to normal. I cannot lose you again Conner, you're all I have. You are the only other Kryptonian."

Conner looked up at his Dad, and ran his fingers through his jet black, shaggy hair. "I was afraid you would hate me after everything I said to you. After how I treated you like dirt."

"Conner, I could never hate you ok? As far as I'm concerned I deserved it alright? "

The teenager nodded, and smiled. He took off his leather jacket, and set it down on the kitchen table.

"How did you remember everything again? You fall down the stairs or smack into the door?"

Conner chuckled," No I just had a massive memory gain one night while I was sleeping. It was overwhelming but I pulled myself together at the end of the day with Mom's help."

Clark nodded his head. He really needed to see Diana soon, he missed the amazon beauty. Clark shook the feelings out of his mind.

"Well, what brings you to Metropolis?"

"I thought I'd spend the holidays with my Dad."

Clark smiled gently; maybe this holiday season wouldn't be half bad. He walked over and patted his son on the shoulder.

"I would absolutely love that kiddo. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Conner nodded his head, smiling. "Thank you, so can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Clark chuckled, and grabbed his wallet off the counter, and walked over to the coat hanger, grabbing his coat. He motioned for Conner to follow.

"Come on; are you in the mood for some steak?"

* * *

Conner was sprawled across the leather couch, staring at the celling. He hadn't slept in days. He just couldn't get his mind to shut off for a few hours. He rolled over on his side, and grabbed his smartphone off the glass table. He wasn't good at technology, but Dick had shown him the basics well enough so that he could survive on his own. That kid could hack almost anything if he set his mind to it. While Conner was scrolling through the world news, he heard a moaning come from Clark's room. Curious, Conner shut his phone off, and slowly got off the couch. He walked over to the door leading into Clark's room.

"I'm sorry…..No….please…..I can save you Conner! Let me save you! Don't die! I'm sorry!"

Connor swung open the door, and walked into the room, turning the lights on, seeing Clark struggling in his bed. He was having a nightmare. Conner rushed to his Dad's side and shook him awake. Clark woke up, covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He frantically looked around until his eyes laid upon Conner. The boy's face was full of concern and pity. He never thought that his Dad would have nightmares.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Clark stared at the boy and sighed, getting off the bed. He walked into the bathroom, and splashed some water on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine. Why are you still having nightmares about me? I'm here. I'm alive."

Clark walked back into the room, and sat down next to his son.

"I just…I know you are safe, I know the past is the past. I just cannot lose you again, the thought of you dying in my arms…covered in blood. That will be a picture I will never be able to remove from my head."

Conner reached over, and patted his Dad on the shoulder.

"I understand Dad. I remember laying there, the blood flowing out of me. I remember feeling so mad at the world; it wasn't my time to go. I had so many things left to accomplish in this lifetime. But I was given a second chance."

"As was I, I can never make up for how I treated you Conner, I can never make up for the countless times I failed you. But, I can try to be the best father I can be from this point on, if you are willing to trust me."

Conner nodded his head, "I'm willing to trust you, and I'm willing to give you another chance. You need to stop having these nightmares though, you need to stop worrying. And you didn't fail me Kal-El, you shouldn't blame my death on yourself. You may be Superman, but you can't save everyone, you can only do so much."

Clark stared at his son and smiled weakly, "I know, and that's something I have to remind myself every day."

Conner got up from the bed, and pulled out his phone, checking the time.

"Well it's almost 6 in the morning, and I'm up. Do you want to get some breakfast? I'm starving."

"You are always starving."

"I'm a teenage boy; I got to keep my energy up. Now, put something on decent, I can't have you embarrassing me in public."

Clark rolled his eyes, and got up off the bed, walking to his closet.

* * *

The man ran fast down the alley streets, he heard the loud sirens in the distance, they were coming closer. He swung the heavy sack of 100 dollar bills over his back, running faster, the sweat dripping down his face. He was almost to his parked getaway car. The assailant fumbled in his pocket for the keys; they fell out, on the cold, concrete ground.

"Shit", the man cursed at himself. He kneeled down, scanning the dark ground for them.

A voice echoed throughout the empty alley street.

"Looking for something?"

The robber found the keys and grabbed them, pulling out a revolver from his coat pocket.

"Who the hell is there?"

Silence was the response he got. The man grabbed the sack of money and ran faster to his car, unlocking it, rushing inside and quickly starting the engine. He turned the car headlights on and was met with Superboy standing in the front of his car.

"Mind if we have a chat?"

The robber gritted his teeth, and started the car. Superboy quickly went to the side of the car, and ripped off the left front tire of the car, ripping it in half and throwing it across the alley way.

The thief pulled out his gun and shot at the super teen from the open car window. The bullets ripped through his shirt, but bounced off his skin, ricocheting back into the car, breaking the glass of the front windshield. The man felt a thump on the roof of his car. He looked up, as the roof on his car was ripped off. Superman fluently ripped the metal roof off the car and crushed it between his hands into a ball, and threw it across the alley street. He grabbed the robber.

"Care for a ride sir?"

Superman grabbed ahold of the thief and flew into the cold winter air, flying past the alley streets. He flew down to Main Street as he saw the cop cars by the recently robbed Bank of Metropolis. The Man of Steel landed and gave the shaken up criminal to a police officer. Superman peered into the bag before handing it to another officer.

"I think Officers you will find the amount of 50 thousand dollars in here."

Superman looked at the young 20-something criminal and shook his head, "Robbing is never the answer son, times may be tough, but that does not give you the right to take what is not yours. Take him away officers." He flew into the sky, landing on a rooftop, and quickly changing into civilian clothes.

* * *

Conner was waiting at the diner table, playing on his phone, when Clark walked in. Conner looked up, and set his phone down.

"So, everything go okay?"

"Yes, the money has been returned and the thief has been apprehended."

"Good, so can we have breakfast now?"

Clark smiled, "Yes, we can have something to eat, I know you are starving. Afterwards I thought you could fly with me, if that's alright with you?"

Conner looked up in shock, "You really mean it?"

Clark nodded, adjusting his thick, dorky glasses.

"I want you to see Earth the way that I see it Conner. Because when you really look at it, there are no boundaries, no differences, it's just one world."

Clark kept his promise that December morning, the two flew around the entire world. Conner saw the grasslands of Africa, the Great Wall of Asia, the Eiffel Tower in France. Conner smiled flying through Antarctica, and was stunned at the beauty of the Northern Lights. The green and Red lights lit up the sky, like the lights on a brightly lit Christmas tree. Conner never saw the world from a perspective like this, high in the sky, without a care in the world.

"Beautiful isn't it Conner. I feel sometimes people forget how beautiful the world we live in really is."

Conner turned to his father nodding his head, holding on to the man's arm. Kal-El turned back to the glowing lights in the sky, and flew higher up into the clouds. The two didn't say a word the rest of the flight, all they did was gaze at the beauty of Earth. Kal-El smiled to himself. He finally had that someone he could talk to, he wasn't the only kryptonian, he wasn't alone. Conner finally had the father he so desperately wanted and needed. For the first time in a long time, the two were genuinely happy, as father and son. And, through thick and thin, nothing could break that established family bond.

**THE END. **


	16. Author Afterword

**AFTERWORD**

**I have always been a huge fan of the Man of Steel. Watching the original 1978 Superman film when I was 5 made me want to become a film director, and was one of 3 films ( the other 2 being King Kong and JAWS) that made me heavily obsessed with film production. I was fascinated with the dynamic between Conner and Kal-El, and after reading the comics, and watching a few episodes of Young Justice, I knew I wanted to write about the two, and express my own interpretation of the two characters. I had fun writing about these two. I wanted to make sure that while my interpretation of Conner was of my own, that I also keep a good amount of the character's attributes and qualities from the comics and TV show. I hope the readers of this short story had fun and enjoyed the story. I am not ruling out writing about Conner or Superman again, we shall see what happens. I plan on taking a break, and finishing the semi-sequel to this story "Child of Superman" soon. Right now, I am messing with ideas and what my next story will be. I again, want to thank all the readers; especially the ones who left reviews. The reviews left really made me continue to expand on this story and finish it, so thank you. This also was my highest viewed story, with over 15,000 views, so thank you! Lastly, remember Man of Steel comes out in theaters June 14****th****, 2013, and I suggest going and seeing it.**

**-All the best, Connor. **


End file.
